In the production of high-k metal gate (HKMG) transistors, two main techniques are implemented with respect to the order of gate formation. In a gate-last process, often referred to as metal inserted poly-silicon (MIPS), a metal gate is deposited after a high-temperature annealing of the transistors. In a gate-first process, typically referred to as replacement metal gate (RMG), the metal gate is deposited before the high-temperature annealing.
A common RMG process utilizes a dummy polycrystalline silicon (polySi) gate which must be removed before the metal gate may be implemented. This additional step requires cumbersome masking and etching of the device to remove the polySi. The metal for the gate must then be applied to the voids formed by removal of the polySi. This application of metal also forms gaps, which must later be filled, typically with aluminum.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a technique of replacing the polySi dummy gate without the cumbersome etching. In addition, it is desirable to provide a technique of conveniently filling gaps formed in the metal gates. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.